


Wayward Son (not set in stone may change)

by Zeabarlow4



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeabarlow4/pseuds/Zeabarlow4
Summary: The apocalypse is real. It’s up to Sam, Dean, Castiel, and other familiar faces to stop it. Along comes Zane a beautiful, strong, woman who doesn’t know she’s a nephilim. A half angel half human hybrid. She knows how to fight and take care of herself, she doesn’t need a man. Why does she feel so strongly for these band of misfit brothers and an angel?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tizane Hunter

My whole life was shit. I grew up in a family that were criminals. So at a young age I knew I needed to take care of myself. My hobbies included boxing, martial arts, school, and selling drugs for my family to get by. I grew up knowing how to do things people my age shouldn’t have had to learn. Even though I lived a hard childhood my parents were good to me, but were also never there. When they were in prison I went to my grandparents. They were old, but did the best they could with a rotten teen who didn’t want to listen. I was sent to reform school which never worked. I knew growing up I would end up being a criminal too because that was all I knew how to do. It’s hard to stop doing things you’re so engrained to do, that was beaten into you to learn to survive. 

Surviving was the easy part, the hard part was cheating people. Unlike my parents I hated what they taught me, for them it was the thrill, for me it was to live. Living was the only thing I could do, the rational thing. When I turned eighteen my grandparents kicked me out of their home. With no where to go I turned to what I knew best, the streets. 

Way back in 2009 these weird things started to occur. People were getting sick, looting, people attacking each other and bleeding on each other. Everything was in chaos. Everyone was scared, trying to pack up their cars and call loved ones. I was alone in the world and alone was ok. The world wasn’t as it once was. 

It’s now 2019 ten years since the start of the apocalypse and I’m still me and still alone as it should be. For all intents and purposes I must be the only female left it seems. I’m really not the only human left right? As the years go by it’s actually getting harder to see people that aren’t infected. I’ve heard of camps of noninfected people living together, but as I said it’s best if I’m alone.

****

Dean Winchester

****

I put my 67 impala in park in front of this small run down convenience store. The windows in the store were broken and it was dark inside. I get out and open the hood of “Baby” taking out the sawed off shot gun and the demon blade Ruby gave us years ago. I shake my head, thinking of Sam was painful, thinking of Ruby made me want to vomit. 

I close the hood and slowly walk into the store with the shot gun on my shoulder, knife in pocket. I stepped on glass as I neared the door, I couldn’t help that, but every sound I made sounded loud to me when all I wanted was to be quiet. It was nearing dusk, I needed to get out of here. Croatoan was running rampant, along with other creatures that we still needed to kill. The war was still raging, between demons, angels, supernaturals, with humans smack dab in the middle. It sucked, but this was how the world was meant to be now. You had to scavenge to survive, gamble to live, fight to make it work, because humanity needed to live. I needed to live. People counted on me to make it work. 

I step into the store trying to be as quite as I can when I hear a crash. Following the fighting noises I get to the back of the store to see this red head fighting what looks to be a vampire. The girl knew how to fight too her body was muscular and feminine all in the right places. She was handling her own for the most part, I was afraid if I put myself in the mix of this fight it wouldn’t help her. As I’m mulling this over I see a glint of something, the girl swung and the head rolled off of shoulders. I must have made a sound because the red head turned around holding a katana in hand. 

“Whatcha looking at?” She asked all tough as she flicked the blood off the sword and put it in her back sheath. I didn’t say anything as it slowly started to rain down on us me looking at her, her looking at me. The rain got harder, I could hear thunder in the distance, lightning flashed and I could see wings shadowed on the wall behind her.

“You’re an angel?!” I asked incredulously


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets a vampire hunter named Tizane.

Chapter Two

Tizane Hunter

“You’re an angel?!” A deep husky voice asked me. 

I frowned as I looked at him huffing a sigh. “What are you talking about?! Of course I’m not. Angels aren’t real. Vampires and things with black eyes are though.” I say and walk past him. 

I started into the convenience store looking for anything to sell or scavenge. There honestly wasn’t much as I rummage through it. I could vaguely feel this guy’s eyes roaming over me. I mean I suppose I was nice looking, I had long wavy red hair, gray eyes, I was tall, and I wore clothes that were fitting to my body, I was muscular but feminine. Yea I would say I looked good, great even. “Can I help you or something?” I asked over my shoulder not looking at him. 

“It seems you can handle yourself I’m just going to go.” He said shaking his head and heading to the door. 

I let him go as I heard him open his trunk and then his door. I quickly grabbed what I needed and heading outside. The rain immediately soaked into me and I could see my breath in the air. All I could hear was some choice swearing, and the impala not wanting to click over. I bite my lip wanting to walk away, but the car was in such good shape and sleek, well needless to say I’m sure it was a panty dropper in the days. “Well fuck...” I mutter and tap on his wet window.

“What?!” He barks glaring at me his eyes a deep forest green. 

“Pop the hood. I can help.” I told him. 

He raised an eyebrow. I sigh and roll my eyes. “Just do it. Pop the damn hood.” I said again. 

He finally did what I asked and I went to take a look. 

****

Dean Winchester

****

I popped the hood as this chick told me to. It was getting dark though and we really needed to get out of here. I got out standing next to her with a flash light. I shown the light into the hood looking into the engine. She stood with her hands up on the hood, she was wearing a black crop top showing off her belly button, a red leather jacket, leather black fingerless gloves, pants, thigh high boots, and belts around her thighs to hold a gun and a knife, she looked good for whatever she was. What was she? 

Her wet hair was covering some of her face as she bent down to look closer into the engine. “Your wires got unplugged is all.” She told me as she took the flash light and rewired some stuff. “Turn the car on.” She said.

I walked back to the open door and turned the key hearing the purr I loved so much. “YOU FIXED BABY!!!!” I screamed in joy as I turned on this stranger and gave her a kiss. I should have expected the punch.

****

Tizane Hunter

****

I hear the purr of the engine and close the hood. I turn around “YOU FIXED BABY!” The six foot one inch hunk of a man yelled and gave me a passionate kiss, which I returned with a punch to his jaw. I take a step back and shake my hand out as little water droplets flung from my fingertips. Jeeze his jaw felt like a brick wall. 

“That was a hell of a punch.” He said holding onto his jaw. 

I look up as I hear yelling of whoops approaching from the back of the store. “We should have been more quiet.” I mutter as I grab my stuff.

The hunk gets into the drivers seat. “Get in!” He told me swinging the passenger door open. “Hurry up if you’re coming!” 

The shouting was getting louder, the infected ready to spread the disease. I jumped into the passenger seat, closing the door. “Go!” I say putting on my seatbelt as the first infected smacked the hood of the car before speeding away. 

“I’m Tizane Hunter.” I tell him. 

“Dean Winchester.” His voice deep and husky. In the cab of the car it was clearer more masculine. 

We drove in silence for a while going where Dean knew to go. “Don’t ever kiss me again.” I mutter looking out the window watching it pour. 

He chuckled softly. “Definitely won’t, you’re not my type.” He said and I allowed the purr of the impala take me into oblivion.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Tizane to Camp Chitaqua and meets Castiel.

Chapter Three

Dean Winchester

Finally getting to Camp Chitaqua in relative silence I look over at Tizane who’s apparently fast asleep. I sigh turning the car off, as I get out, open her door, and pick her up. I close the door with my boot, taking her to my place. I laid her on the cot and went to find Castiel. 

As soon as I left my place I ran smack dab into Chuck. “Apparently there’s been a siting....” I hold up my hand to silence the used to be prophet. 

“Not right now Chuck I need to talk to Cass. Do you know where he is?” I ask gruffly. 

Chuck sighed. “He’s with his groupies.” He said and walked away. 

I walk towards where Castiel and his groupies stay. When I get there, there’s women of all ages, different looks, different everything, with a rugged imitation of what used to be the all powerful angel. He was in the middle of what I can only describe as them grooming him, kissing in places no one should see, tearing of clothes, regardless it wasn’t for my virgin eyes to see. I averted my eyes, turning my back from the weird orgy and the moans, I cleared my throat loudly. “I hate to break this freak show up, but Cass I need to talk to you.” I say loud enough for them all to hear, my voice dripping in sarcasm. The half naked women, all leave the door I’m facing. I turn around and see the naked form of Castiel. “Dude can you put on clothes?!” I close my eyes.

“You realize the naked form is beautiful right?” He sighs as I hear zips. “You can look now Dean.” He says.

I open my eyes and sigh where to begin? “Ok so when I was out scavenging I met this chick. She was fighting a vampire, anyway my point is it started raining, lightening struck and I saw those weird wing shadows on the wall behind her. She claims she has no clue angels even exist. I was just hoping you’d take a look at her.” I ask him. 

“I guess I need a shirt today.” Castiel mutters looking for a shirt. His place is small but is big enough for a table, a cot, and few chairs, on the back of one there’s an old trench coat. He finally gets dressed, opening the door for us. Before leaving all I can feel is bitter sweet with the discarded jacket left behind. 

****

Tizane Hunter

****

I’m definitely not a heavy sleeper by any means so when Dean touched me or picked me up out of the car I should have woken up. I should have woken up to him putting me on the cot. I did however wake up with a hand on my head and a blinding light. 

“Be careful she has one hell of a right hook on her.” I hear the soft chuckle of Dean’s timbered voice.

I open my eyes, see Dean as I left him and a rugged, blue eyed, messy haired, sloppily buttoned collared shirt wearing hippy holding onto my head.

“Get the fuck off of me! And where am I?!” I ask batting at this guy’s hand on my head. 

“She’s a nephilim.” I furrow my brows and give them each a question mark look.

Dean looks surprised at this hippy dude and then looks incredulous at me. “We’re ah... you’re at Camp Chitaqua. And this is Castiel, he’s an angel.” 

“Dean we both know that’s not true. For all intents and purposes I used to be and now I’m almost human.” Castiel muttered and looked back at me again. “Tizane you’re a nephilim.”

I hold onto my knees and bite my lip. “What’s a nephilim?” I ask quietly. 

“It means you’re half angel half human.” He told me and then left. 

“BUT THEY ARENT REAL!!!!” I yell at his retreating back. I look at Dean. “He... you’re both insane right?” I ask.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Honestly, if you know vampires and demons are real, how can angels or nephilim not be?” He asks me. 

“Demons and angels are real?” I ask and then I’m laughing. I’m laughing so hard I’m actually crying. I finally sobered wiping my face. “Ok tell me everything.” I say untangling my knees from my chest.

“If I tell you, you probably want to drink this. Castiel makes it in his free time.” Dean handed me a clear glass and I could smell the alcoholic fumes coming from it. The liquid was clear like the glass, from the smell it was moonshine. I took a sip which confirmed it was the strongest moonshine I’ve ever had. Dean took a seat at the end of the cot. 

Dean took a sip of the moonshine and started talking slowly. “So I’m four years older than my brother Sam....” he tells me before I interrupt him.

“So where is he?” I ask taking another sip of the moonshine, the alcohol burning my throat, making my stomach warm and fuzzy.

He glared at me. “Are you gonna let me tell the story?” He asked.

“I’m sorry. Continue please.” I nod.

“Six months after Sam was born, on November 2nd 1983, my mother Mary heard Sam crying in his bedroom. As a good mother would do she went into his bedroom thinking my father was taking care of him. Half asleep and seeing the tv on she saw my dad asleep in his chair.” He pauses taking a giant swig of the moonshine. 

“What happened?” I ask urging him to continue.

“In Sam’s bedroom was a demon, by the name of Azazel giving him his blood. Demon blood. My mom went into the room to try and stop it. My dad heard her scream, going into the bedroom Sam was in his crib, my mother had her belly cut open and was burning on our ceiling. My father John picked Sam up gave him to me and told me to go outside. My mother died and growing up my father taught us to be hunters.” He paused taking another swig. “Hunters are people who know about the supernatural world and hunt all the bad things in it. Demons, vampires, werewolves, ghouls, hags, kitsunes, and others are real. Angels, Lucifer, God, prophets, they’re all real.” He told me.

“What happened to Sam?” I asked really curious.

“Well, he can see visions of things that can or could happen if he drinks demon blood. He’s also Lucifer’s vessel. Him and I got into a fight, and he went off on his own. I don’t know where he is and for all I know he could have told Lucifer yes.” He finished his moonshine with a grimace and a cough.

I take another sip of moonshine. “Where’s John?” I ask.

Dean looked at me his green eyes looking into my grey ones. “He’s dead, a long time ago “Baby” was in a car crash and I was in a coma and dying. My father made a deal with Azazel and he brought me back, in doing so Azazel took his soul.” He shrugs. “Sam and I are the only ones left of the Winchester’s.” He told me still looking at me. “What’s your story?” He asked.

I shrug. “There’s really nothing to tell. I knew my parents, both criminals trying to make ends meet for the daughter they didn’t want. They taught me everything I know. When they got caught they went to prison, I went to my grandparents who tried to reform me. It didn’t work, they took me in and I walked all over them. When I turned eighteen they kicked me out and I went to hustle on the streets like I was used to.” I finish my moonshine with a grimace and swallow. The alcohol was super strong I was actually a little tipsy. “Demons I guess, other bad things used to try and kill me frequently, I didn’t know why.” I say.

“You don’t have any powers or anything like it?” Dean asks.

I shake my head. “As far I know I don’t have anything extraordinary about me. I just know how to fight, my father, he put me into boxing and martial arts, that’s how I learned.” I look up at him. 

“It’s been a long day you can stay here tonight.” Dean told me.

“I don’t want to put you out.” 

Dean smiled a crocked grin. “It’s fine. Tiz it’s fine I’ll see you in the morning. There’s food on the table that will soak up some of that alcohol if you want it.” He told me kindly before leaving.

I sigh checking out his retreating ass. Hmm he was gorgeous and a distraction I didn’t need. I stumble to the table he indicated looking at the assorted fruits, some homemade bread, and some dried meat. I scarfed down most of the food to soak up the alcohol as Dean told me. My clothes were still wet, looking around I found where he kept his clothes. I figured he could spare some, I got undressed putting on a T-shirt and one of his plaid long sleeved shirts, my bird tattoos running down my legs. I laid down on the cot with Dean’s clothes, blankets falling asleep to his smell of leather, musk, and man.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tizane meets Lucifer/Sam

Chapter Four

Sam Winchester/Lucifer

Sam was restless, I could feel him stir in the back of my mind. By no means was I going to let him out, I had to always be on guard even while sleeping. In fact I felt pretty restless too, something was different, I just didn't know what. 

I sigh and close my eyes trying to go to sleep. It must have been hours or minutes I wasn't sure. I was very aware of myself standing over a girl, I must be dreamscaping. A very pretty girl, more like a woman early thirties. She had long pink hair, delicate features, full lips, arms were muscular but feminine and beautiful. I watched her for a couple minutes taking her in, as I felt Sam's interest piqued. I pushed into her mind and felt Dean and Castiel in her subconscious. 

I growled she was with the band of misfit hero's. Who was this chick? Someone important if she was with Dean and Castiel. I searched her memory from the passed twenty four hours. "Must I do everything myself?!" I mutter in fact I was probably lazy, other people did shit for me if I'm being honest. "So her name is Tizane." Tizane's memory passed through my mind, as did a bright light. I could feel Castiel's power. "She's a nephilim?!" I gasped.

"Not possible." Sam thought. 

I shake my head. "It's very possible." I opened my mind up more, I could feel more power locked away. It was Tizane's power but why was it locked away? And how do I unlock it?

****

Tizane Hunter

****

I wake up and this giant moose like creature is standing in front of me doing a silent monologue of some sort. He was maybe six foot four or six foot five, with long silky brown hair, brown eyes. "Umm who are you?" I ask the blankets around me pooling by my legs showing my tattoos off, my nakedness forgotten. 

He smiled this brilliant smile showing off amazing dimples. "Hello Tizane. I'm Lucifer, or if you prefer just call me Sam." He told me.

I frowned, until realization hit me. "Yo-you're Dean's brother. You shouldn't be here." I say. "And why would you say yes to this guy?" 

"Sam can't come to the phone right now want to leave a message?" Lucifer shrugged steepling his hands. "You're a nephilim, you have power but it's locked away. If you want I could help you." He offered voice even still smiling. Jeeze this guy had the biggest ego. 

"I don't have powers." I say shaking my head.

"Wrong, you have powers they're just locked away in that pretty head of yours." He said. "I just don't know how they're locked in there or how to unlock them." Lucifer/Sam was puzzling.

I bite my lip watching him pace in front of me. "Wait is Sam still in there? Like in your subconscious?" I ask this was freaking me out. 

Lucifer looks over at me. "Yea he's here safe and sound, he wants out actually, but uh I like this meat suit." He chuckles and resumed his pacing.

I make a gagging face at meat suit. I needed to tell Dean what was going on. I didn't know Sam and I just met Dean but wouldn't he want to know these things? 

"Tizane, Tizane, Tizane!!!" I hear someone shouting my name. 

I sit up awake gasping for breath, looking at my surroundings and see Dean and his room. 

"Tizane I feel like you're not a light sleeper and I just spent a good twenty minutes trying to wake you." Dean said looking worried. He moved away from me the blankets long forgotten as I looked at him.

I bite my lip pushing Dean's shirt sleeves up my arm fidgeting, Dean was about to leave. "Dean... there's something wrong with Sam. He's not..." I bite my lip a third time how am I going to say this? "He said yes to Lucifer." I say, it felt like an eternity looking at Dean's back. 

"How do you know that?" Dean's voice wavered refusing to look at me.

"I guess I had a dream and this giant guy with brown eyes and long brown hair showed up. He told me he was Lucifer and Sam. Apparently Sam was in his subconscious and wanted out but Lucifer wasn't letting him." I tell him yanking off his shirt to get dressed in my clothes again. I needed to be up I spent too much time sleeping. Dean turned around and I pulled on my shirt and pants. 

Dean looked at me and I know his eyes didn't miss anything. "How? I thought you didn't have powers?" He growled.

I blush a little. "I don't. I swear I was just sleeping and then he was there talking to me." I say. "Though he mentioned something about my powers being locked away. I don't know what that means but I was just sleeping." I add at this point I'm rambling and pacing, my feet bare, my hummingbird tattoo flashing. "We have to get Sam out of there." My mind running a mile a minute.

"The only way to do that is if Sam says no, and he said yes." Dean said crossing his arms.

"Well then we get him to say no." I say.


End file.
